The Clipboard Theory
by NoShameHere
Summary: A ridiculously cheesy, badly done, out of character, story on Kowalski's past. And it all started with one question, I had in my mind. 'Where the heck does he put his clipboard'
1. The Question

Skipper waddled over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup. He turned, opening the fridge.

"Hm, where did I put that...?" He mumbled to no one in particular. It was only five a.m. and the others were still sleeping. He always got up before they did. "Eh, there it is..." Skipper took out a small fish and stuck it in his coffee, stirring with it. He lifted the cup to his beak and took a sip. Suddenly he sputtered and coughed, hearing a scream. "Men!" He spluttered. The three jumped up out of their beds. "Double time!" Skipper yelled, wiping off his beak.

Marlene jumped when the penguins shot through the sewer entrance to her habitat.

"Private, survey the scene, Rico, secure the perimeter, Kowalski options!" Skipper yelled. Private looked around trying to figure out what was wrong, Rico guarded the entrance with a comically serious face, and Kowalski whipped out his clipboard and abacus.

"Um, guys, ever hear of knocking?" Marlene asked, flatly.

"We've told you this before, Marlene, such pleasantries would only slow us down." Skipper said crossing his flippers. Marlene stared at him, clearly unhappy. She sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, placing her paws on her hips.

"Well," Private piped up, "We heard you scream, so we rushed over." Marlene sighed again. They had good intentions, she had to admit that...

"It was nothing, I just had a nightmare is all." she said. Skipper eyed her closely for a moment.

"Alright men, stand down. False alarm." Skipper said. Private grinned, Rico growled in disappointment, and Kowalski sighed putting his clipboard away. Marlene stared at him curiously.

"Hey," She said. The four looked up at her. "How did you do that?" She asked. The four looked at each other.

"Do what?" Private asked. Marlene pointed to Kowalski.

"Your clipboard, where'd you put it? It was there one second, now it's not." She said. Kowalski looked at them all.

"We were kind of wondering about that for a while too..." Skipper mumbled. Kowalski shook his head.

"What, n- no it's nothing, just a bit of slight of hand." He muttered.

"Now, Kowalski, you trust us don't you? I mean if you can't trust us then who can you trust?" Marlene said smiling.

"No one, that's who!" Skipper threw in. Rico nodded vigorously.

"No, I... I'd just rather not if you don't mind." He said defensively.

"Come now, you know a lot about us." Skipper said, crossing his flippers. "Kowalski, you were the last one to come into this team, we know nothing about you." Kowalski looked at their eager faces.

"We-...well I guess it can't... hurt." He said, sitting on the floor. They stared at him, and he looked up. "You might as well sit. I've got a whole story behind this." He said, whipping out his clipboard and pencil. They all sat down.

"As you know... mainly because Skipper just told you, I was the last edition to the team. I joined in on their way back to our home as we know it, from England, where they had brought Private from. I knew how to... perform such a slight of hand even then. This story starts back... fifteen years ago..."


	2. A Wife A Boy and A Girl

Kowalski lay low on the snow covered ground of Antarctica. His eyes darted across the ground, searching. There! Kowalski darted forward, picking the rock up in his beak and shot back to his nest, placing the rock in place. Kowalski looked around at the millions of other nests, guarding his closely. His wasn't the smallest... but it wasn't the biggest either. Kowalski stood up strait when he saw someone coming towards him. He swallowed, feeling his own heart beat.

"Hi Kowalski." A female penguin said, quietly.

"Ah, ehem," Kowalski swallowed. "H- Hello, Karakter." He mumbled nervously. Karakter, a lovely name, especially for her...

"Oh," She chuckled nervously. "Um, it's Kara, please. Karakter sounds too much like... well like character for one..." She said, with a small grin, rubbing the back of her head. Kowalski smiled, his eyes meeting her vibrant green ones.

"Oh, my apologies, it's just... it's actually beautiful name, very beautiful... and... very fitting. It's Danish, right?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I'm not really sure." Kowalski shuffled his feet a bit.

"Well, ahem, if I'm correct, 'karakter' is the Danish word for... nature, which is also fitting, because your eyes, they're a very nice green color, the only time I've ever actually seen that color was when my father had come back home from his travels, and he brought me a leaf from a Chinese Chesnutt tree, which produce a very vibrant green color, which was apparently produced by chlorophyll, a chemical agent plants use to make their food, which- ah... never mind. I- It was the same color as your eyes, though..." He mumbled, looking up at her, his head downcast. She smiled.

"Actually, I find that kind of thing fascinating. To imagine the way things work, why things are the way they are. Science is a great subject." She said, grinning. Kowalski swallowed, and smiled weakly.

"Oh? No one seems to be interested in science these days, around here at least. It could be so useful to us all, I mean, for example, my- ahem, my nest, I've estimated the size of two eggs, and calculated the exact diameter the nest itself should be to provide optimal room, while at the same time keeping them as warm as possible, and... erm... I'm, rambling again, aren't I?" He said. Kara smiled and walked over to the nest, looking at it. After a moment, she turned to Kowalski.

"I... I think it's a wonderful nest. It's perfect." Kowalski swallowed, feeling his heart beat in his chest, a steady thumping rhythm.

Kowalski looked up at the others, who were staring at him. "You... had a girlfriend?" Marlene asked.

"Well," Kowalski mumbled, "It's more like wife after that point..." He said, doodling on his paper, taking much longer than normal, obviously putting much more work into it.

"Sorry," Marlene said, "continue..." Kowalski nodded, and looked back down at his paper.

"We took turns of course, taking care of the eggs. It's harsh out there... sitting so still like that in the freezing wind. I went ahead and took her turn, every time she'd let me. Insisting I wasn't hungry, or that I wasn't cold. I was freezing and starving of course, but all I could think of, was that it was much better I than her." He said, his pencil dragging smoothly across the paper.

"Then it was that time... The females always go out to sea first. Ten days alone, sitting on those two eggs. You really miss them while they're gone..." Kowalski looked at the picture for a moment, then continued drawing.

"Of course, finally, came the day for the eggs to hatch..."

Kowalski stared at the eggs, smiling as he heard the pecking from inside, then, a little crack appeared across one egg. Then another crack across the other. Pretty soon two grey puffballs were looking up at him, their heads soot black. They looked up at him, small eyes wide and curious. Kowalski felt himself swell with pride and joy, to the point he was nearly sure he'd burst.

It was rare for chicks to hatch at the same time. Normally it's close, but not usually exact. Kowalski chuckled when the two waddle up to him, snuggling close, trying to get out of the cold. He leaned down close to them, blocking the wind. A girl and a boy. He had one girl and one boy. Kowalski was almost sure he'd swelled to a point that was impossible for penguins.

Pride, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He looked over to the girl, who shivered. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Something he tried with every ounce of capability he had to get rid of. Statistics. The food had recently been... depleting. The probability that both of his chicks would survive... Kowalski wrapped the two chicks in a hug, tiny heads burying themselves in his tightly packed feathers to keep warm. He closed his eyes.

What ever it took. He'd do it.


	3. Too Eager

Kowalski smiled weakly at Kara as she snuggled close to the chicks. It was Kowalski's turn to fish. He waved to her. Kara waved back, her eyes bright and vibrant with joy. She looked at the chicks, ready to feed them. Kowalski breathed in deeply, determined to catch an abundance of fish for his children. He followed the others, all on their way to the ocean. As they made their way, a penguin caught his way up to Kowalski.

"Congrats man, you got a good pick." He said, as they all slid across the ice. Kowalski looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Scoring with Kara like that! Who would have thought a science geek like you could get a girl like that." He said grinning. Kowalski frowned.

"She's very educated, and likes science as much as I do. She not just some girl you know." Kowalski said. The penguin shrugged.

"What ever you say man, but the whole colony is talkin' 'bout it. Kara and Kowa they say, all the time Kara and Kowa." Kowalski frowned, and turned his gaze back ahead of him, the edge of the ice coming into view. Finally. Slowly they all came to a stop at the edge of the ice, Kowalski trying to inconspicuously make his way to the front. Eventually he was able to peak over the ice, down into the water. He looked around.

If he jumped first, he would be able to get more fish... but then there was always the probability of leopard seals... Kowalski weighed the pros and cons. He looked to each side of him, took a step back, and then shot forward, diving into the water.

Hitting the water was nearly heart stopping. His feathers were waterproof, but under the water the temperature still dropped.

Exhilarating and dangerous.

Kowalski swam in a circle, disoriented for a moment. Finally he righted himself, and sped for the surface. He shot through the water into the air. "It's all clear!" He shouted, diving back down, all the others following suit. Kowalski analyzed the situation. Fish, where was the most probably place to find them? Kowalski scanned the water, the blue expanding for miles upon miles.

A glimmer of silver.

Fish! Kowalski shot forward, in the direction of the fish, the others getting the hint and following.

Private looked at him curiously.

"How did you ever catch the fish, without a fishing rod?" He asked, bewildered. Kowalski looked up from his notepad.

"It's a talent you learn, only outside the zoo. In the wild penguins are naturally talented fishers, able to swim fast enough and dive deep enough to catch the fish in you beak."  
Kowalski said, pointing the tip of his pencil to his beak for emphasis. Private stared at him wide eyed.

"How fast can you go? How far can you dive?" He asked, clearly amazed. Kowalski sketched some more as he thought.

"My estimation would be that I swam my fastest and dove my deepest, that very day. My speed... I was a tad preoccupied to track my speed at the time, but from the pressure I remember, my diving range went about as far as one hundred and sixty eight meters. I would assume." Kowalski said, not taking his eyes off the paper. Skipper was impressed, of course, as the leader, he masked it with a question.

"So, what's this got anything to do with your clipboard?" He asked, crossing his flippers. Kowalski looked at him.

"I'm getting there..." He said slowly.

"So, what made you dive so deep, if the fish were right there?" Marlene asked. Kowalski looked up from his notepad.

"You know... a leopard seal's preferred way of killing it's pray, penguins, it to clamp its jaws on a penguins feet and bash them on the ice." The other three penguins winced, knowing this all too well. Marlene's eyes widened. Kowalski moved his clipboard so they could all get a clear view. Across his legs, were scars you would have never been able to see unless directly pointed out. Then they became all too obvious. It was clear that he had gotten them many years ago.

"It might explain a few things, getting bashed around like that. You know... what happens when I'm electrocuted, or hit too hard in the head.

I was a bit too eager to get home that day, I guess..."


	4. Rescue and Recognition

Kowalski caught what he was sure, was more than enough fish for the family. He looked around at the others, still fishing. He wanted to get home, he wanted to be sure, he wanted to be there to make absolutely sure they would be all right. Kowalski looked back to the icy shore. It wouldn't hurt if he just left now... Kowalski turned and swam for shore. He was only a few yards away, when he spotted a shifting shadow beneath the shelf of ice.

Oh no.

Kowalski whipped around, and shot back for the safety of the colony, the leopard seal jolting out after him. Kowalski swam in all directions, trying to shake the predator off his tail, failing miserably. Deeper, deeper, deeper he dove, hoping the creature trailing him would give. It didn't.

Suddenly the seal snapped forward, clamping its jaws down on Kowalski's feet. Kowalski yelped, then shouted, crying out when he felt bone crack. Suddenly, faster than he ever thought possible, he had been dragged onto the ice, legs still in the grip of the leopard seal. He cried out, his legs cracking as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, feeling his stomach dropped, then the air whipped past him and he was struck with an icy blast of pain, slammed against the ice. Kowalski struggled to get free, panicked and disoriented.

No! He shouted in his mind. No! I have to get back home! I have to feed my chicks! Kowalski felt pain shoot through his body as he was slammed against the ice again. Please! I'll do anything! Just let me get back home! Kowalski felt the heat of tears in his eyes, as he sensed the seal swinging him back into the air, ready for the last blow.

Please...

Suddenly the pressure on Kowalski's legs was released, and he dropped to the frozen ground. His vision spun and he heard voices, shouting... yelling. Kowalski resisted the urge to throw up. He lay his head down, giving up on trying to find out what was going on, and instead opted to hold his head in his flippers in a desperate attempt to ease his skull splitting head ache. He closed his eyes, nauseous, head spinning.

"Kowalski! Kowalski oh, what happened! Is he alright!" Kowalski began to stir at the sound of Karakter's voice.

"Dad? Daddy!" Kowalski opened his eyes, to see two pairs of tiny coal colored ones staring back at him, tear filled. His chicks… Kida and Kona. Kowalski forced a smile.

"I'm fine, just a little accident, that's all." He whispered, hoarsely.

"Right." Kowalski turned his head to a group of penguins behind him. Four of them stood there, one was tall, a quite impressive specimen of an emperor penguin, who had quite the air of leadership about him. Another carried a bag on his back, and was grinning proudly, the third stood strait and tall, clearly intelligent, while the fourth and final…

hid behind the rest.

Kowalski looked at him. This was a chick, who looked to be rather small and only five years old.

"Of course, a second more of that 'accident' and you wouldn't be telling them this right now would you?" The leader said. Kowalski nodded weakly.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you." He said, struggling to sit up. The penguin grinned.

"Why don't we just say you owe us one, aye?" He said, extending his flipper. Kowalski nodded, reaching out to shake it. The leader suddenly turned to the chick hiding behind him.

"See there Private. We do a lot of good on this team, I think you'll like it." He said grinning. The small penguin grinned back. He turned back to Kowalski and his family.

"You should be fine after a few days' rest. We patched you up before we got you here." He said. Kowalski nodded.

"Again, I give my thanks." He said. The leader grinned.

"Let's just not forget our favor okay?" he said chuckling. Kowalski grinned weakly, and nodded.

"Right, men" the leader snapped. The three, snapped into formation, the little one stumbling a bit. "Sorry to leave so soon, but we've got a headquarters waiting for us." He said, grinning at the family. He saluted Kowalski, the other doing the same. "Let's go men!" Soon enough, the penguins had slid out of sight. Kowalski turned back to his family, smiling through his pain.

"It's alright." He whispered. "Everything is alright, I'll be fine."

Kowalski smiled a fairly small smile.

"Of course I learned later on, who three of those penguins were, though I don't think they remember me… Rather I don't think one of them remembers me. The other two are apparently deceased." Kowalski said, wiping away a few eraser shavings. He looked up at Skipper, who only continued to stare at him amazed.

"I remember that." He said quietly in contemplation. "They had come to recruit me that day. I didn't want to go. They took me off to explain what it was they did, and that's when we saw you…" Skipper mumbled. Kowalski nodded. Kowalski nodded.

"Yes." He said. Skipper raising his eyebrows. "That explains a lot." He said. Kowalski nodded again.

"I would assume it does… Anyway, as you can imagine, I healed perfectly well over a short amount of time, and I was on my feet again. Utterly disappointed in myself I might add…" He sighed, picking his clipboard up again.

"I miss my family, you know…" He looked up to the others, showing them a clipboard. They all stared. On the paper was a picture, so much more detailed than any of his others were, seeing as he took his time.

It showed a tall penguin, grinning with his arm around his wife. Kowalski, obviously. The female penguin next to him was indeed beautiful, with and hourglass figure, and large, intelligent eyes, reaching up almost to Kowalski's height. Below the two were two penguins, who at this point had seemed to have lost their down feathers. They looked like they had been laughing at something.  
"This is them?" Marlene asked quietly, staring at the picture. They all seemed so happy. Kowalski nodded, smiling bitter sweetly, seemingly lost in thought. Private looked up at him.  
"Kowalski… What happened? Why aren't you all still together." He asked.

Kowalski stared at the picture longingly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long while. He quickly wiped the tears away before they could fall and ruin his picture.

"You know…" He swallowed, his voice shaky. "When, you look at it statistically, I guess… I guess I should have seen it coming." Kowalski swallowed and sniffed. "I mean, the odds were only one in one thousand that a family that supported two chicks would all survive. Even… " Kowalski tried yet again to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Even if the circumstanced were almost impossible to predict, I… should have know. They were three years old…

and we were having so much fun…"


	5. Kida and Kara

_You guys are so lucky I'm impatient. :D_

"Oof." Kowalski felt the icy snow hit his face. He laughed, brushing the snow off his beak, looking at his two children that were hiding behind a pile of snow, giggling. Kara snickered, a few feet away. Kowalski grinned and ducked down, sneaking up behind them. They stopped laughing when they peaked around, and didn't see him. Suddenly they squealed as Kowalski jumped out from behind the snow pile. He laughed, and was soon met with another snowball for his efforts. Kida giggled, and Kona laughed.

"Come on dad! Let's go out! Let's go fishing!" Kona said. Kowalski brushed the snow from his face and looked at his son.

"I- I don't know Kona…" he said quietly. "I haven't been fishing in… years." He said quietly. He hadn't touched the water since his run in with the leopard seal. Being the only penguin around there to survive an attack, they all understood. Kida and Kona had long forgotten that day though.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fine!" Kona pleaded. Kowalski looked up at Kara, who made her way next to him.

"You know… I think it's a good idea. I'll go too, that way you don't have to get in the water." She said quietly. Kowalski looked down to his children's pleading faces.

"Oh… Alright." He said giving in. Kida and Kona cheered, as the four made their way to the water.

Kowalski watched nervously as his family swam. They stayed off a few feet from the rest of the colony so Kowalski could keep an eye on them. Kowalski didn't like that… The odds were much higher that any predators would attack prey that was separated from the rest of the colony. He felt the eyes of the penguins in the water staring at him, but he ignored them all.

Watch his family.

Protect his family.

Suddenly Kowalski's blood ran cold, and he felt a dread so thick he nearly choked on it. Someone screamed. Kowalski's gaze shot to the rest of the colony, and his eyes widened in horror.

The odds…

This wasn't right, the odds of an Orca traveling so close to their colony were almost none, and yet there it was… Headed right at his family.

"NO!"

Kowalski launched himself into the water, swimming at speeds he would have never thought probable, calculating as he did so. He heard his family scream, hearing it as though it were so far away.

I'm too far, I'm not going to make it.

No, they only sound far because the sound waves are being slowed from the transition into water, from the air. Keep moving. Kowalski swallowed. There are three of them, I can't grab them all. Kowalski began to panic. Focus! Pick up your speed, increase your speed and the force with which you launch yourself from the water will be increased. All these thoughts occurred to him in less than seven seconds.

Kowalski swam even faster. He felt himself burst from the water and gave a final forced kick. Time seemed to freeze as Kowalski analyzed the situation. Velocity, speed, force. He saw the orca in mid strike. When hit at the right angle, going at the speed with which he would be going at the time of impact, he should be able to change the course of the orca's fall by forty degrees.

Enough to save their lives.

Time snapped back again, and Kowalski's breath was knocked from him by the impact. Kowalski immediately regained his composure, just in time to feel the orca snatch him up, and toss him in the air. Kowalski felt fear and panic well up as his mind flashed back three years ago, during the leopard seal attack.

"Daddy!" Kowalski was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kida scream. He grunted, twisting around, and kicking off the snout of the orca, then hitting the water. Hard.

Naturally, the orca followed. Kowalski groaned, bubbles rising up past his face. Next time, another quarter turn to prevent himself from hitting the water stomach first. He shook his head swiftly, and turned, his heart nearly skipping a beat. Kowalski front flipped through thewater, catching hold of the orca's dorsal fin as it whooshed past. The orca dove up into the air.

"Go!" Kowalski spluttered. "Go!"

Then it was chaos. The orca dove and swam, flipping sharply, trying to shake Kowalski off, but still he held on, one thought going through his head. Protect them.

Suddenly, the orca soared up into the air, flipping over with such animosity that Kowalski was flung off, then swatted by the orca's massive tail. Kowalski cracked his head off the ice as he slammed into the glacier. He groaned, struggling to get up, darkness eating at the corners of his eyes. He looked out into the water.

"Dad!" He heard Kona call. "Dad! Help Kida! Dad!" He screamed. Kowalski huffed, trying to get up, feeling the numbness spread across his limbs.

No, wait… I have… I have to…

Kowalski wiped his eyes again, the tears now freely falling. He had set his picture aside, so not to ruin it.

"I just- I just wasn't good enough. I passed out from the impact. When I woke up, Kida was gone, and… and Kona hated me for not saving her." Everyone stared, shocked.

"That must have been awful…" Marlene whispered. Kowalski shook his head.

"No. No, it wasn't awful. It wasn't awful because 'awful' doesn't cut it. There is no word… no words, than can describe that feeling. Nothing comes even remotely close. " He said. He looked down at his picture.

"Can you imagine… even for a moment, what it could possibly feel like… to lose your only daughter, to already feel like a failure, then to have your only son despise you for not saving her. What's more, to lose your wife, not a year later, and have your only son just hate you more…" He looked up at them.

"Yes, it's true… Before the end of the year, I'd lose Kara as well. I tried to save her, I really did… It's just… She came back from fishing one day, completely cover in a viscous black liquid… and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it off of her. It made her sick… and she just… she just died." Kowalski turned his head.

"Never have been good with women since then… Never been good with feelings period after Kona's fifth birthday. Anyway… when he was four, he had become obsessed with magic tricks. I… guess, it was because he was trying to find a way to bring back Kida and Kara…

I made the mistake of confronting him about it one day…"


	6. Sorry

_Last two chapters. :D_

Kowalski watched his son curiously. It hurt him every day, to see his son… and the way his son looked at him. Kowalski felt a literal pain in his chest, and sighed, continuing to stare. Kona was trying to perform some sort of magic trick, becoming frustrated as he messed up again and again. Kowalski walked up to him, and Kona frowned.

"Would you like some help?" Kowalski asked quietly. Kona shook his head. "Trust me, it's easy once you know how, any trick is. Watch." Kowalski picked up a rock. He moved his flipper over the front of him, and suddenly the rock was gone. Kona looked at him in wonder.

"How did you do that?" He whispered. Kowalski smiled. "It's easy, make

penguins, once they have eggs to take care of they actually develop a layer of fat, almost like a kangaroo's pouch. If you use a simple slight of hand you can easily hide anything there." Kowalski said. He quickly snatched up the rock again, seemingly out of nowhere. "And because we as penguins naturally have a layer of fat for insulation, it's almost undetectable." Kona stared at him in awe, and Kowalski smiled. After a second, Kowalski knelt beside Kona.

"Kona, can I ask you something?" Kowalski said hesitantly. Kona nodded, as Kowalski handed him the rock.

"How come you're so interested in these tricks?" Kowalski asked. He was curious, because Kona had never expressed any interest in them until recently. Actually, until recently, Kona had always had a love for science, just like Kowalski. Kona looked up at Kowalski, suddenly angry. Kowalski stared back, startled.

"I need to fix it." Kona said.

"…Fix what, Kona?" Kowalski asked. Kona seemed to get angrier.

"Your mistake, I need to fix your mistake." He said. Kowalski stood up.

"My mistake- " Kona interrupted him, throwing the stone down.

"Yes, it's your mistake, it's your fault." He said loudly. Kowalski swallowed.

"I… don't understand." He mumbled. Kona started shouting now, and Kowalski was taken back by how quickly he had become so hostile.

"I was having a perfectly good time, then you came over here, why do you always ruin everything! It's your fault Mama and Kida are dead!" He yelled. Kowalski's eyes widened. "It's your fault, you're the dad, you're supposed to help them, but you didn't!" Kona yelled. This hit Kowalski hard.

"Wha- Kona- Kona I did everything… I did everything I could!" Kowalski said, startled.

"No! No you didn't, you were supposed to save them! That's what dads do!" Kona yelled.

"But, Kona I tried!" Kowalski said, pleadingly.

"No! You're a horrible dad, you-" That was the last straw.

"I did everything I could Kona! I'm your dad but I'm not perfect! Do you think I wanted them to die! Do you!" Kowalski shouted, angrily.

Kona stepped back, eyes wide. Never had he seen or heard his dad this angry. Kowalski stopped suddenly, realizing what he'd done.

"Kona- Kona, I'm sorry…" Kona shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly he turned and took off for the colony. "Kona wait!" Kowalski shouted, going after him. Unfortunately Kona got to the crowd of penguins before Kowalski could reach him, and his small stature made it easier to slip in between the others. "Kona! Kona!" Kowalski called out, but his son had long disappeared from sight.

Kowalski trudged back to his home, exhausted. He had spent all day, and half the night looking for Kona, with no luck. Kowalski entered their home that had been dug in the snow, to find Kona sitting there. Kona looked up at Kowalski, startled when he entered.

"Kona wait!" Kowalski started talking, before Kona could say anything. "Kona, I'm sorry I yelled, it's just, I was upset. Kona I tried my best… I truly did, there's just only so much one penguin can do…" Kowalski tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "Kona, I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, you're my son, and I will love you no matter what, and I swear, I'll put myself out there before I ever let anything or anyone come close to you, I-" Kowalski stopped, when Kona interrupted him.

"Dad…" He said, Kowalski looked at him, his eyes burning. Suddenly Kona jumped up and ran to Kowalski.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" He said sobbing, his cries muffled as he buried his head in Kowalski's feathers. "I'm so sorry!" Kowalski felt his tears, hot compared to the arctic wind, running along his feathers. He leaned down, embracing Kona.

"I'm sorry too…"

Kowalski wipe his eyes again. He had started drawing again as he told the rest of his story.

"After that, things started to get better… He… wasn't so angry with me anymore, we were close, like a father and a son were supposed to be. Things were looking up. I started to teach him how to draw. We didn't have paper, of course, but we drew in the snow. Things were… good. We were happy again." Kowalski sniffed, and swallowed again.

"I guess that explains the clipboard…" He mumbled, his pencil arching across the page.

"What… what happened?" Marlene asked quietly. Kowalski was silent for a long moment, trying to regain his composure.

"It was Kona's fifth birthday… when he returned."


	7. I'll be ready

Kona opened his present excitedly. He stopped.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously. Kowalski smiled.

"It's a leaf. It's been preserved, I had gotten in from my father. He told me about all the kinds of chemical reactions that take place in this one small leave. This is what produces everything that's required for life on this planted." Kowalski said proudly. Kona stared at it in amazement. Kowalski's smiled when Kona hugged him.

"I love it!" He yelled. Kowalski couldn't help but think how great it was they both had a love for science, otherwise he might have had a hard time finding him something… Kowalski frowned, and looked up when he saw a shadow shifting in the doorway. His eyebrows knitted together, seeing the penguin that stood there.

"Just a minute, Kona, I need to talk to our guest here." Kowalski said quietly. Kona nodded, smiling. Kowalski walked up to the emperor penguin, who appeared to have obtained many more scars, almost like bite marks from a small fish.

"Sir. Is there something I can do?" Kowalski asked. The penguin looked down at him.

"Remember that favor?" He asked. Kowalski nodded.

"Yes of course, if it's time I'd be more than happy to repay my debt. You and… your team who does not appear to be here, did save my life after all. What do you want?" Kowalski asked. Slowly the penguin leaned down to Kowalski's eye level.

"What I want… is your son."

Kowalski stared at him, almost as if trying to decide whether or not it was some cruel joke… Soon enough though, he realized that the penguin was being completely serious.

"My- My son? No!" Kowalski said harshly, trying to keep his voice down so not to alarm Kona. The penguin frowned, his expression changing.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I'm taking him back to base for military training." He said.

"Over my dead body." Kowalski growled, flippers tightening. The penguin narrowed his eyes at him.

"As easy as that would be, it would make your son a bit uncooperative, don't you think?" He said. Kowalski stood his ground, and the penguin became angry.

"Hand him over," He growled, "or I kill him. You know you can't keep him safe from me." he hissed. Kowalski stood there, mind racing over his options. This penguin, was bigger… trained… Kowalski didn't stand a chance. Kowalski's heart raced, and his mind panicked at the thought of losing the last bit of family he had, his own son at that… but he knew he had no choice.

Kowalski stiffly turned.

"Kona." Kowalski said. Kona looked up. His smile fell when he saw his dad's expression.

"What's goin' on?" He asked. Kowalski swallowed.

"This man… He's from… the military. He's here to take you back to base for training." Kowalski's heart nearly shattered then and there, when he saw kona drop the leaf, looking up at him with wide, panicked eyes.

"You're coming too, right Dad?" He asked.

"'Fraid not." The penguin said, stepping into their home. "He's a bit too old for the training courses. We train while we're young, so the information sticks." He said, tapping his head. "Side's we could use a smart one like you." He said. Kona looked up at his dad.

"I… I don't want to go…" He said quietly.

"It'll be alright…" Kowalski said, walking up to him, taking a hold of his flipper. "You're going to learn a lot of things, more than I could ever teach you… and… maybe, when you have your own family, you might be able to do better than I did…" Kowalski said, his eyes starting to sting. Kona looked up at Kowalski pleadingly.

"Please, I don't want to go…" He pleaded. Kowalski let go of his flipper, the emperor penguin grabbing hold of it. Kowalski leaned down and picked up the leaf.

"Here," He whispered. "Take it with you. I want you to take it, so every time you look at it… you wont forget… and you'll know… and you'll know that I wont forget… and remember, that if you don't come back soon, I'll go out and find you myself… and that…" Kowalski looked down at his son, who was crying now.

"And that I love you, and I won't ever let anything happen to you. Train hard, Kona, okay. Train hard, so one day you can beat the living daylights out of a leopard seal that's attacking some helpless victim, or so you can beat an orca all on your own. Can you do that for me?" He asked quietly. Kona nodded, beak trembling.

"Come one solder." The penguin grunted, turning around.

"I just want you to know," Kowalski said harshly, expression hardening, "That if he doesn't return here, in five years, I'm hunting you down myself." He said. The penguin grinned.

"I look forward to it." He said. He turned and left, kona at his side. Kowalski watched, seeing Kona look back at him.

"Bye Dad…" He whimpered. Kowalski waved.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay…" Kowalski whispered. "I promise…" Kowalski watched as the penguin disappeared with Kona, and continued to stand there for what seemed like hours afterwords, a sense of pure hopelessness hanging over him.

"That was the last I ever saw of Kona… Five years passed, and he never came back…" Kowalski watched his tears fall to the concrete floor. "That is, of course, when my love for science peaked. With nothing else left, there wasn't anything else I really could care about... I-" Kowalski's voice cracked a little, "I kept my promise, I went searching for him. Followed every lead I had… just… with no success." Kowalski smiled bitter sweetly.

"About five more years into my search I ran into Skipper and the others. I recognized him immediately, and I knew I couldn't let this kind of opportunity pass me up. I was quick to join the team, because I knew, if I did, then someday I'd run into that penguin again, and I'd find Kona…" Kowalski looked up at the others, and they saw his expression.

Pure determination.

"And this time, I'll be ready."

_Alright guys, that's it. Now you HAVE to review. X3_


End file.
